sakurataisenfandomcom-20200213-history
Teito's Great Collapse!?
Tenkai sends his message to his followers that their plan is nearing completion. He sends his troops out to drive of the westernization of Teito. At the theater, the Saiyuki play just ended and Ichiro decides to visit the others. After seeing Yuri and Kasumi, he finds Kanna in the cafeteria. After helping her get some lost children to their parents, they seperate. Ichiro then finds Sakura in front of the stairs and tells him that everyone is meeting in the salon. After heading there with her, he sees that everyone in high spirits after the performance and already working on their Fall performance. Kanna suggests having an Uchiage celebration. After everyone makes decisions on preparations, Ichiro decides to help out around the theater. After helping out Maria in the kitchen, he gives Sumire and Iris a hand with tidying the dressing room and Kanna with bringing a table from the downstairs storeroom. He then pays Kohran a visit and sees that she is preparing a performance for the party. Everything is going well...though Maria is concerned that Sakura still hasn't come back from shopping yet. At the dressing everyone was having a good time, and Kohran showed off her plate-spinning performance for the others. Just then, Kohran gets an idea from the rain: everyone dresses as ghosts and scares Sakura (then apologize after that). Sakura arrives just as everyone gets in position...but just then, lightning strikes. Sakura screams and everyone heads toward her. It was only a guess, but Ichiro thinks that Sakura is scared of lightning. Just then, Yuri relays a message from Yoneda that everyone comes to the command room right away. They tend to the fearful Sakura while they head there. In the meeting room, Yoneda gives them the info they needed on the Kuronosukai's objectives. They discovered that there were ancient vessels from Ka'nei Temple in Ueno, and the founder of the temple... is Tenkai. They've tracked the vessels at several locations: Shiba, Tsukiji, Asakusa, Kudanshita, Fukugawa, and Hibiya Park. If their forces is complete, the entire city will be an eternal hell! Yoneda deduces that their next target is Hibiya Park, and they need to get out there to stop them and fast! After Ichiro found Sakura, she began to reminisce about how she got her fear of lightning. When she was younger, she had a friend named Takeshi who invited her out. The sky suddenly got dark and...Takeshi was struck by lightning. To this day she is still scared of storms like right now, but Ichiro manages to comfort her. Just then, Miroku launches a surprise attack on the theater and catches everyone off guard. Though Ichiro and Sakura haven't returned, the others prepare to fight back the assault. Just then, one of the entrances near Ichiro and Sakura collapse with Sakura still in shock over the rumbling. Once Ichiro calms her down, they search for a way out. Sakura manages to find Maria's practice gun, with a bullet still inside the cylinder. Meanwhile, the others are starting to waver in a battle of attrition. Once Ichiro gets an eye on the nearby explosive, he explains that the explosion could help them escape but they could get buried alive as well; an all-or-nothing gamble. With Sakura steadying his hand, Ichiro fires the bullet and they are somehow protected by Sakura's spiritual power. Though Sakura herself didn't know how it happened, they head for the Kobu hangar and suit up to save their friends. They bust through and head for the gate and to the others. Miroku herself then steps up and enters her own mech to personally take care of them. Just when it seemed they were victorious, Miroku's voice rang out. It seems her move was a diversion to keep them there, and the last point is placed. The evil energy released around them causes Sakura to collapse... Battle Members Maria Tachibana Iris Chateaubriand Sumire Kanzaki Kanna Kirishima Kohran Li Ichiro Ogami Sakura Shinguji Previous Episode: Bloom into Flowers! By the Maidens' Obstinacy! Next Episode: Decisive Battle - The Limit of Life! Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Episode lists